The Sandy Beach
The waves where uneasy. Kieran was unsettled, like the rest of us after we had awoken from our re-cooperation naps. Sarah Devine, Athena's daughter and Karen Long, Daughter of Pallas stood on the deck with benoculars, peering at the horizon, as if expecting something to happen. I walked the hall and met Connor looking... on-edge. "Hey, Connor. How are you"? I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm impatient, to be honest. I'm anticipating this fight. We will prevail. I just..." Connor explained and looked worried, grabbing his blade. "What is it Connor?" I asked with genuine concern, unusual for a child of Nemesis. "You see... I just hope I can receive a Blessing from Kratos on at least one of these missions. I'm using my strength to my max as it is Cassie. If I get the Blessing.... let's just say, If I had it, we'd have this battle over with" Connor said and his tone lowered. "Well, for me to get my mom's blessing I have to trade with her. "An Eye for an Eye" as it goes" I said and felt a wave of empathy from Connor and left him to his thoughts. I walked up the hall but was interupted by Lucas, Son of Hermes shouting down the hall, "Everyone! Get ready! We see the coast! CASSIE, GET ON DECK NOW!" He shouted, so I turned and ran to my dorm, grabbed my Browning Hi-Power Pistol, given to me by an American Ally at Poole. I ran as fast as I could, down flights of steps through corridors and I finally reached the deck, already there was Sarah Devine, Karen Long, Kieran Lockhart (Son of Poseidon) who was trying to calm the sea with his sister, Maura, Jason Henry and Franchesca, a French daughter of Demeter. Sarah shouted orders as we neared the headland. She shouted co-ordinates and a bulletproof shield rised up to protect from enemy fire. "JASON. GET AIRBOURNE!" She shouted and Jason levitated himself off the deck of the ship. Spinning his arms in circles, his eyes turning blue, focusing his hands in aim of the cliffs and a bolt of lightning hit the Cliff and a squad of Nazi forces fell to the rocks in the sea. "Kieran, Maura. DIVE!" Sarah shouted as another bolt of lightning hit the seashore, making a sand cloud on the shore. Kieran and his sister went out of sight but we knew there positions. We felt the boat lift up but lower again but closer to shore, ten metre high waves where crashing against the grounded Enemy troops, clearing up the Sandstorm. Sarah took out a firework and light it. It fizzled, shot in the air and exploded. Almost immediately afterwards four of Apollo's Archers where soaring in the air. The one more big bang and Darragh Cosgrove went in the air also, shooting Explosive Arrows supplied by the Hephaestus children. The cliffside shattered to pieces and a few squadrants of Nazi troops fell to their death, the remaining forces where impailed immediately with arrows, which left small flanks of enemy snipers trying to get their bullets to impale our defences. We reached land and Sarah gave orders. "Team Alpha, take the West Flank. Team Beta, the North Flank. Gamma, take the East Flank. Jason, get down here and blast the cliffsides" She said barging into the battle with her Lanchester submachine guns blazing taking out huge numbers at a time. I stood in a trio with Connor and Darragh Cosgrove who was shooting in different directions. "I say we make a triangle and move as a unit. Take out any opposition in our way" I said, just as the Mortal army arrived. Darragh ran off to join his siblings, but was imeediately replaced by Tyrese, a son of Iris who was chopping down Nazi Soldiers with his outstanding Gunsmanship. "PUSH THEM BACK AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" Sarah shouted from a clifftop whilst demolishing enemies with two other female demigods. "How the..." I said as I took down a german sniper behind a rock, a bullet to the head. "Don't ask. She tends to be... everywhere" Tyrese said who was one of the regulars at Camp Warrior, knew what we where all capable of. We managed to push them back beyond the rocks. The question was... How long can we hold them... ~Ers Category:Ersason219 Category:World War II Category:WWD Category:World War Demigod Category:Chapter Page